


La noche

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Primera vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Capitulo 16 de Noce BlancheEste es el unico capitulo que contiene escenas no muy SFW, y me da miedo publicarlo en Wattpad. Es por esto que vengo aca jeje disfruten
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	La noche

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo 16 de Noce Blanche 
> 
> Este es el unico capitulo que contiene escenas no muy SFW, y me da miedo publicarlo en Wattpad. Es por esto que vengo aca jeje disfruten

Peter honestamente no era un apasionado del tema, pero aun así era un chico joven y era obvio que tuviese ganas de experimentar. Siempre escuchaba de aquello por parte de compañeros de clase, amigos de amigos, incluso en la calle, y obviamente comenzó a llamarle la atención.

¿Estar con alguien? ¿Acostarse con alguien? Sí, claro que quería, pero no con cualquier persona. Lo del otro día solo fue mojarse un poco los labios, ahora tenía sed de más… y Tony se daba cuenta de eso. Hubo uno que otro momento luego de eso, besos contra la pared o sobre la mesa del taller, pero siempre una interrupción surgía y no podían terminar.

Pero no podía simplemente plantarse en su puerta a gritarle “QUÍTEME LA VIRGINIDAD” porque no sería demasiado adecuado, tenía que ser algo sutil. Decidió dejar el tema a medio enterrar y continuar como si nada, como si nada eran ellos también.

Supuestamente.

\- May, voy a salir – informó Peter con la mochila en el hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿No es algo tarde? – preguntó ella consternada.

\- Es que Ned me quería mostrar el nuevo juego que había comprado y se lo prometí, por favor – le rogó sabiendo que su tía accedería.

Con un bufido May asintió y le permitió partir. Peter salió emocionado sin darse cuenta de la mirada aun preocupada de su tía. Su sobrino estaba saliendo mucho más últimamente, a distintas horas en el día y con excusas vagas. Y eso comenzaba a hacerle ruido.

No quiso ser sobreprotectora, pero ya se encontraba armando teorías.

Habia sido un largo día en su oficina, por lo que decidió desanudarse un poco la corbata y arremangarse la camisa, su saco descansaba a un lado. Tony estaba sentado en su sillón mirando afuera, una copa en su mano le hacía compañía, ya que su habitual compañía no estaba con él, el chico siempre jovial seguramente estaba en su casa ya que el cielo amenazaba con cubrir la ciudad en una tormenta.

La noche estaba gris, ese contraste entre el frio del cielo y la calidez por las luces de otros edificios era acogedor. Bebió un poco más de su copa, nunca fue propenso a decirlo, la verdad eran momentos efusivos, pero lo extrañaba. Quería tenerlo a su lado, aunque sea hablando de cualquier cosa, y que en el medio de la conversación se ría y cambie de tema como si nada. Porque junto a Peter todo era siempre más simple, más que con Pepper, o más que con cualquier otra persona en su vida.

Y le asustaba tanto el lugar que ocupaba el chico en su vida. No era solamente todo el peso moral que implicaba o el miedo de que la justicia los separara, si no que las cosas siguieran ese rumbo más profundo. Más comprometido, porque hay un punto sin retorno en cualquier relación. Podía besarlo, abrazarlo, amarlo. Pero ¿Y si luego todo salía a la luz como el error que era? ¿Algo que debería haber tenido un alto antes (impuesto por él mismo)? ¿Y si el chico despertaba un día dándose cuenta de lo horrible de la situación, con asco de sí mismo o hacia su mentor? No podría tolerar un “te odio” del muchacho, prefería tener que detener otra invasión Chitauri antes.

Detestaba como los sentimientos lo manipulaban.

Un ruido proveniente del baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya tenía el guante de su armadura listo para disparar cuando abrió la puerta sin miedo. Ah, prefería haber visto un fantasma.

\- Buenas noches – lo saludó con sorna, viendo como había tirado varias cosas del estante. El chico tenía la cara oculta entre las sombras, con sus manos estaba adherido al techo y vio como tenía un botiquín debajo del brazo.

\- Sígueme a la sala y te ayudo – le indicó dándose vuelta.

Peter trepó por el techo hasta donde estaba Tony y con un salto cayó de pie frente a él. Encendió la luz y pudo ver como tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla, por lo visto sus rodillas también recibieron un impacto.

\- Una mala caída – respondió sin más el chico.

\- Qué raro por parte tuya – le atajó sarcásticamente tomando el botiquín que el chico le ofrecía, para sentarlo en la mesa y sacar un poco de algodón.

\- Me quedé sin carga para los lanza telarañas. Olvidé llenarlos.

\- Despistado de por si eres – comentó mientras empezaba a limpiarle una herida.

\- Esto… me recuerda a esa vez, que también me curó.

\- Salvo un detalle – contestó aún concentrado en su tarea.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Peter genuinamente confundido.

\- Esa vez estabas casi desnudo – fue ahí que Tony lo miró sugerente, para seguir limpiando otra raspadura que tenía en la frente. Aún recuerda ese día, confiesa con culpa que se había resistido a mirar de más.

De la nada la mano de Peter estaba agarrando la suya, denotando la fuerza superior debido a los poderes. Lo miraba fijamente, unos ojos que desbordaban anhelo. Tony carraspeó.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? – lo interrumpió para zafarse del agarre levemente.

Tony fu hacia la mesa y sirvió dos copas. Una para el y otra para Peter, al cual le entregó.

\- Brindemos – propuso – Por esto que ni yo sé que es.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y dieron un sorbo, Peter no pudo evitar un ligero gesto de disgusto debido al amargo sabor del alcohol.

\- Y porque no todo se vaya al diablo como la última vez – le dijo con una rápida mirada de reproche, para luego observar la bebida – Esto es un afrodisiaco, ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nada, déjalo – le respondió con un pesado suspiro. Peter no podía ser así de inocente, o mejor dicho ingenuo.

Otra pausa leve, Peter se quedó mirando a su copa.

\- ¿Y si yo quisiera que todo se fuera al diablo? – murmuró antes de siquiera pensarlo. Pero Tony aun así lo escuchó. Simplemente siguió bebiendo sin decir más nada, pero Peter le miraba atentamente, esperando algo. Tony se sirvió más champagne, tanto que su copa casi se desborda.

\- Siento que estoy pervirtiendo tu juventud – respondió finalmente – A veces me olvido que aun eres un… nada. Olvídalo. A lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar de que me gusta que me hables con respeto, yo no soy tu jefe. Puedes hablarme como si fuera… – y con un gesto de cejas le dio a entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya sabes…

\- ¿Como si fuera qué? – insistió Peter.

\- Como tu amigo, porque antes que nada soy eso.

\- Entonces… usted solo me ve como su amigo ¿No? – murmuró Peter con tristeza.

\- No, Peter. Te veo como mucho más que eso. Luego de tanto tiempo es innegable. Háblame como…. como un amante. Creo que esa es la definición más adecuada.

\- ¿Mi amante? – dijo Peter sonriendo ante un nuevo título para el señor Stark.

\- Si eso quieres…

Otra pausa, un silencio que los envolvía.

\- ¿Le digo la verdad de por qué vine, o invento una excusa?

\- Una verdad seria adecuada, sí – respondió Tony, quien seguía bebiendo sin mirarlo aun.

Peter se acercó a él y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar su confesión.

\- No paraba de pensar en usted. Señor Stark… Tony… Usted, y- y yo – un suspiro tembloroso lo interrumpió - Sé que esto no se ve bien, pero yo siempre lo sentí como tal. Yo lo quiero mucho, y confío mucho en usted. De hecho, es la persona en la que más confío. Tan solo… tómeme por favor.

El mayor dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano al piso, el cristal roto resonó en toda la sala y en su cabeza. Se sentía sofocado, casi que ahogado.

\- Claro, porque ¿Quién cae a estas horas de la noche solo para pedirme un par de banditas y desinfectante? – se excusó usando el sarcasmo como escudo.

\- Solo dígame que hacer – murmuró Peter acercándose a él – Le haré caso. H-Haré todo lo que usted me pida.

\- Me vas a matar, enserio que me vas a matar – jadeó Tony pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Necesitaba demostrarle que iba enserio, así que Peter sacó su celular, marcó y espero unos momentos a que respondieran la llamada.

\- ¿Si, May? Está por llover, y Ned me deja quedarme a dormir – una pausa - Sí, no hay problema. Bueno, sí. Está bien – otra pausa – Mañana te llamo, adiós – Finalmente cortó y arrojó el teléfono hacia el sillón - Y antes que lo pregunte: Sí, estoy seguro de lo que hago.

Tony lo miró con ojos cansados.

\- No está bien mentir – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Me define el concepto de “bien”? – preguntó Peter de forma desafiante y levantando el mentón.

Tony lo acorraló contra la misma pared con una mano justo sobre su cabeza. Se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Tal vez asustarlo un poco le ayudaría a darse cuenta de lo jodido que era esto, y eso le demostraría que tan dispuesto estaba a hacer lo que le proponía.

\- ¿Querías hacer lo que imaginamos que paso después en la película? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

\- Pero con nosotros dos – respondió Peter con la vista fijada en sus ojos.

\- Solo nosotros dos – le confirmó.

\- Insisto, dígame que hacer – rogó Peter a milímetros de su boca.

\- Bien, en ese caso… No creo que tu traje nos deje tener mucho contacto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Peter lo entendió al instante, y dirigió su mano temblorosa hasta la araña en su pecho. Solo bastó un click, y fue así que la tela se deslizó hacia sus pies, desnudándolo casi que por completo. Tony se acercó a el.

\- Espera. Antes de que empecemos – le dijo sonriendo y con una mano en el bolsillo – Dame un beso aunque sea.

No se esperaba que Peter saltara a sus brazos, literalmente. Tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y con las manos rodeando su cuello le plantó un beso desesperado. Tan dulce, tan íntimo, que con solo eso le bastaba. Como pudo se fue caminando con el chico trepado encima hasta el cuarto, donde lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Quedaron los dos de rodillas el uno frente al otro

Le tomó el rostro con ese mismo cuidado y besó su mejilla con devoción. Parecían estar imitando “El beso” de Gustav Klimt. Y con una mano acostó a Peter sobre su espalda y lo tomó de los tobillos para acercarlo, quedando con las piernas a cada lado de él. Miró su cuerpo, es más, lo apreció. Quería admirarlo con tiempo, como se debía. Aun no lo tocaba, simplemente se deleitaba con la vista que tenía enfrente.

Ahora que por fin lo tenía solo para él, Tony no pudo resistirse y puso ambas manos a cada lado de Peter, justo sobre sus costillas. Acarició su piel con parsimonia y sensualidad. Luego bajó las manos por sobre sus caderas hasta las piernas y muslos de Peter, haciéndolo jadear. El muchacho extendió sus brazos para que se acercara y Tony lo hizo, acostándose encima de él. Comenzó a besarlo al principio de forma experimental, para luego introducir su lengua en la boca de su amante en una forma sensual. Peter lo imitó también, juntando su lengua con la de él.

Poco a poco el mayor se alejó de su boca para besar su cuello con cariño, para seguir hasta su clavícula y llegar hasta el medio de su pecho, más a la izquierda. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en jugar un poco con la inexperiencia del chico, así que le dio una rápida lamida alrededor su pezón haciéndolo. Peter gimió y sin darse cuenta se restregó más contra su mentor quien lo tomó como un “siga”

Tony siguió besando al chico por donde lo había dejado, incluso lo tomó entre sus labios suavemente, hasta con los dientes. Su protegido trataba de contenerse, aunque no podía dejar escapar algunos gemidos mientras le acariciaba el cabello con las dos manos. El mayor subió para besarlo de nuevo en los labios, esta vez excitado.

Se separó un segundo para quitarse las estorbosas prendas que lo separaban de la piel de Peter, tanta fue su distracción que cuando volteó a verlo se encontró con el joven tapado con las sabanas. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano encima de donde supuso, estaría su espalda.

\- ¿Verguenza? – preguntó amablemente. Desde debajo de la sabana, Peter asintió - Podemos dormir si quieres. Solo eso.

Con cuidado quitó la sabana, Peter se estaba cubriendo el rostro con las manos. Tony sonrió enternecido.

\- No te cubras, eres hermoso.

Peter quitó sus manos de su rostro, estaba temblando.

\- E-Es que… Quiero probar como se siente. Pero…

\- Pero te da algo de miedo ¿No?

Peter asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Peter. Lo que sientes es normal. Y te repito, esto solo lo haremos si tú quieres hacerlo.

\- ¡Si quiero! No sabe cuánto. Es solo que n-no sé si debo mirarlo o no, por eso… - Pero se vio interrumpido cuando Tony tomó su mano con delicadeza y le dio un beso sobre ella.

Como el que le dio él mismo cuando se le confesó.

\- Te encantará, lo prometo. Solo déjame guiarte– y aun tomándolo de la mano lo hizo darse la vuelta. Tony se terminó de sacar la corbata y con cuidado se la puso por sobre los ojos

\- Si lo que te da vergüenza es mirar, con esto lo podemos solucionar. ¿Qué te parece?

Peter asintió de espaldas, y Tony acarició sus hombros desnudos con ambas manos ida y vuelta. Lo besó en uno de ellos y luego fue a por su cuello mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, tomando su cintura y abdomen. De Peter solo se escapaban puros suspiros de goce.

\- Solo te pido una cosa – le susurró el hombre contra su oído – No te contengas. Si quieres gemir o jadear o cualquiera de esas cosas que me encantan, hazlo. Te lo ruego.

El familiar cosquilleo de su barba hacía a Peter estremecerse más en ese momento, tanto como lo que le pedían. No veía nada por lo que las sensaciones lo dominaban y estaba expectante ante cualquier movimiento. Ya cuando Tony empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja sintió ganas de hacer algo por él.

\- ¿M-Me dejaría probar algo?

Tony aceptó mientras seguía besándole el hombro derecho. Peter volteó a verlo y se acostó boca abajo, quedando justo entre las piernas de su mentor. Con sus manos tanteó a ciegas hasta encontrar el cierre de su pantalón, y nervioso, logró bajarlo. Tony ya sabía lo que el chico planeaba, y quiso cerciorarse de algo antes de dejarlo seguir.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo hacer eso? – preguntó dubitativo. Quiso decirle a Peter que no era necesario hacerlo, pero este ya le estaba por bajar la ropa interior.

\- Vi algunos videos en internet… Con eso debe ser suficiente ¿No? – confesó con vergüenza. Y es que en realidad había tratado de terminarlos, pero le daba demasiada pena, así que simplemente lo dedujo e imaginó.

\- ¿Viste videos? – repitió Tony riéndose.

Peter asintió.

\- Y por lo que vi, se debe sentir muy bien. Tan solo déjeme hacer eso por usted, señor Stark.

Tony terminó aceptando mientras corría algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Peter para que no le molesten. El muchacho comenzó a acariciarlo una vez lo tuvo en su mano, de forma suave y hasta casi que inocente. Explorativa sería el mejor termino, ya que él nunca había tocado a otra persona de semejante manera. Tony se deleitaba, aun en la oscuridad podía ver parte de la obscena escena. Dulce Peter, tan tierno y enamorado, intentando complacerlo como un amante con experiencia. Cuando entreabrió sus labios para por fin tomarlo en su boca, Tony lo detuvo.

\- E-Espera. Esto… esto no es como en esos videos. Además, te conozco, eres algo ansioso. Y esto tiene que hacerse con cuidado – le explicó acariciando su cabello - Por eso tómatelo con calma.

\- Usted manda – aceptó Peter para volver a entreabrir sus labios, pero primero se dedicó a posar algunos besos sobre la piel de Tony, y estos evolucionaron rápidamente a lamidas. Pasó toda su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza ganándose unos cuantos gemidos de su mentor, así que siguió saboreando de aquello que no veía, pero sí que podía saborear. Ansioso como era, quiso apostar por mas, pero nuevamente Tony lo detuvo. Este mismo le enseñó como hacerlo, marcándole un ritmo y acariciándole el cabello mientras le enseñaba a complacerlo. Peter se mostraba entusiasmado y muy concentrado en hacerlo bien, tanto que a Tony hasta lo enterneció. Se retiró de la boca de Peter, y besó sus labios manchados de saliva sin pudor alguno.

\- Ahora es mi turno de encargarme de ti. Ven… Acuéstate.

Peter fue acostado boca abajo sobre las sabanas. Eran suaves y tersas, Tony le acariciaba con cariño sobre la piel.

\- Solo relájate… Te sentirás bien, te lo prometo.

\- E-Está bien… Tony…

El mayor le dio un último beso en los labios antes de retirarle con delicadeza la ultima prenda que lo separaba de la piel del muchacho. Peter levantó las caderas para ayudarlo, y Tony por fin pudo retirarle la ropa interior. Tomó una botellita que había en uno de sus cajones y se humedeció las manos lo suficiente como para poder prepararlo. Comenzó con algunas caricias circulares, y acarició el abdomen de Peter cuando sintió como este se ponía nervioso, incluso depositó un beso sobre este para calmarlo.

\- Shhh… calma. Tan solo deja que me encargue.

Peter no reparó mucho en eso, pero cuando su mentor probó introducir un dedo, este soltó un leve quejido de sorpresa. Algunas caricias y palabras afectuosas lo tranquilizaron, y poco a poco se fue adecuando a la situación. Luego de un dedo fue otro, y otro, y otro más. Peter no podría sentirse mejor, los toques de Tony eran firmes pero suaves, parecía estar tocando el mismísimo cielo con las manos.

Pero aún faltaba algo.

Tony se detuvo para tomar a Peter y hacerlo subirse encima de él. Al sentirlo nervioso por lo que se avecinaba, lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que Peter nunca había hecho algo así y eso podría asustarlo. Peter unió sus manos tras la cabeza de Tony, para sostenerse, y este le besó el cuello con cariño mientras le tomaba de las caderas para acomodarlo y comenzar a introducirse en él con cuidado.

\- A-Ah – jadeó el chico ante aquel ardor inicial. Tony acarició su espalda.

\- Esta es la parte más difícil… pero luego se pondrá mejor, te lo prometo – le susurró mientras besaba su mejilla - ¿Así está bien? ¿Quieres seguir?

\- Si… de verdad quiero.

Tony sonrió y tomó a Peter de las caderas.

\- Mira, así… - y con cuidado, fue indicándole como moverse sobre él. Aunque al chico aun le costaba acostumbrarse al tamaño, intentaba seguir el ritmo que le marcaban. Rodeó la cintura de Tony con sus piernas para poder moverse mejor, sus caderas daban un vaivén firme y cada vez más ansioso mientras se unía con el hombre. Mientras tanto jadeaba, suspiraba, y lo besaba bajo los efectos de la lujuria. En un momento fue tal su excitación que no pudo contenerse y mordió el hombro de Tony para contener sus jadeos, y este besó el suyo con ternura.

\- Con cuidado, Pete… ¿Todo en orden?

\- S-Si ¡Ah! – jadeó con fuerza – A-Anthony por… favor – y esta vez gimieron los dos – M-Más rápido… más…

Peter intentaba formular oraciones completas, pero se le hacía muy difícil en medio de sus gemidos y espasmos de placer. Y es que su cuerpo simplemente se dejaba guiar por Tony, quien le sostenía y marcaba un ritmo suave en todo momento. Tony, con un dedo bajo su mentón, lo atrajo para otro par de besos y el chico le correspondió sin dudarlo. Se encontraba al borde, pero aun así quería seguir besando a Tony.

El mayor le tomó de las caderas para acostarlo sobre su espalda, Peter se recargó sobre uno de sus codos y estiró una de sus piernas hacia arriba en un ángulo perfecto para dejarle espacio al hombre. Tony casi se sorprendió, a veces se olvidaba de lo flexible que podía llegar a ser Peter.

Tony le acarició el abdomen con una mano, y con cuidado se introdujo de nuevo en él. Ahora él era el que se encontraba excitado y en búsqueda del alivio. Su protegido comenzó a rogarle que fuera más rápido, y como no negarse cuando te lo piden con semejante pasión y anhelo.

Mientras seguía haciendo suyo al joven, notó que la corbata se había corrido y ahora podía ver sus ojos. Peter le miraba con mucho amor a pesar de la situación más carnal que sucedía. Y eso solo aumentó su deseo.

A medida que se enterraba en él, Peter solo podía exclamar todas las vocales y suplicar para que el hombre fuera más rápido. Aquel cuerpo pálido y cincelado a su merced era lo más bello que había visto, y los dulces gemidos de Peter eran una melodía para sus oídos.

\- Si te tocas se sentirá mejor. Te lo aseguro.

Peter, aun con las mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos, comenzó a acariciarse a si mismo con parsimonia y algo de pudor mientras Tony seguía empalándose en él. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, Tony adoraba esa imagen delante de él, y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas. Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió agudamente, Tony sabia donde le había tocado.

\- Ah… ahí, Anthony… - gimió con ganas – A-Ahí se sintió bien…

\- ¿Te gustó? – pregunto y recibió un gemido como respuesta cuando volvió a moverse, así que lo tomó como un sí.

Siguió el ritmo hasta que Peter comenzó mostrar espasmos más fuertes, no le quedaba mucho para acabar. Tony aumentó el ritmo, se encontraba tan adentro del chico que solo podía sentir su calor envolverlo. Y fue entre gemidos y estocadas que Peter se corrió sobre su abdomen con fuerza y arqueando su espalda de forma casi violenta. Con solo verlo le bastó a Tony para venirse en el muchacho, derramándose en su interior. Luego de terminar, jadeó pesadamente y se acostó a su lado, rodeando su cintura y acariciándola con el pulgar. Peter le sonrió de lado y se acercó a él. Su cabello era un lio y tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. Ambos se encontraban agotados de hecho, y es que había sido una experiencia muy… intensa. Pero Peter, como siempre, interrumpió el silencio.

\- ¿Le gustó? – preguntó tímidamente.

Tony rio y le dio un beso en el cabello.

\- Gustar es poco – le respondió acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y haciendo a Peter sonrojarse como por décima vez en toda la noche. Volvió a besarlo en los labios con más intensidad y le sonrió de lado – Dime una cosa. ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

\- S-Solo si es con usted – respondió Peter tapándose la cara. Tony moria de ternura con aquellos tiernos gestos del chico, y lo abrazó suavemente, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello, que siempre estaba tan suave, y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ambos se quedaron acostados y abrazados entre las sabanas durante toda la noche. Durmieron un rato hasta que por fin salió la luz del dia, y Peter tuvo que irse a su casa.

Una vez vestidos, Tony preparó el desayuno mientras Peter, con mucho cuidado, se logró sentar en una de las sillas. Era demasiado incomodo, así que prefirió quedarse parado a un lado. Estaba muy callado, ni siquiera levantaba la vista y simplemente recibió el café que le ofrecieron mientras asentía tímidamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó el hombre de brazos cruzados. Peter se veía muy cansado por lo de anoche, y aun tenia algunas marcas visibles en el cuello. Debería encargarse de eso luego.

\- E-Es solo que… Luego de lo de ayer… no lo sé. Es raro – seguía sin verlo, y bebió un poco de café – Creo que aun me da un poco de vergüenza – confesó mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo. Tony rio y le tomó del mentón para hacerlo mirarle a los ojos.

\- No tengas verguenza, Peter. Fue algo muy especial para mi, es hermoso que hayas elegido compartir un momento así conmigo.

Peter sonrió de lado, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Enserio…

El muchacho se acercó a su mentor y lo besó tiernamente, este le correspondió sin dudarlo.

Luego de un rato, ya era la hora de despedirse. Tony buscó una bufanda y se la prestó a Peter.

\- Pero no hace frio…

\- Para ti sí. Y créeme, la necesitaras para cubrir la evidencia – respondió sin más. Y luego de ayudarle a ponérsela, aprovechó que lo tenía cerca y susurró algo en su oído que hizo a Peter sonreír.

\- Yo más, Anthony…


End file.
